SS90:001
90 Years Later (Japanese:90年後の 90-Nen-go no) is the First Episode of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: 90 Years Later. Summary Nathan Adams had been release from his icy prison. But he is extremely cold, and he is dragged out of the freezing chambers by the swat team with new uniforms . He is in court, and the judge was about to sentence him to life in exile in Russia. But Mitchel, and Janet Metrostars objects, gives the judge a pardon paper, and asks to take the boy into their custody. The Judge grants the Metrostars the rights to take Nate. The Metrostars took Nate home with them, and give him juice to make him see Yo-kai permanently, and they their true forms which are anthropomorphic wolf Yo-kai going by the name White paw, and Silver Fang. Plot Taking place 90 years into the future after the events of Yo-kai Watch: Attack of Lord Doom , Nathan Adams had been release from his icy prison. But he is extremely cold, however he is being dragged out of the freezing chambers by the swat team with new uniforms. Nate asks them where they're taking him, but they ordered him to shut up. As they exit the building, Nathan sees newer cars, robots, ect. Nate becomes shocked. At the court house, Nate is on trial for what he had done 90 years ago. Nate realizes, that he had been frozen for 90 years. He begs the judge to forgive him, and tells him that he was possessed by a Yo-Kai Lord Doom. But the Judge didn't believe him, and is about to sentience Nate to life in exile in Russia. Fortunately for Nate, A man and a woman known as Mitchel, and Janet Metrostars objects, gives the judge a pardon paper, and asks to take the boy into their custody. It forces the Judge to grant the Metrostars the rights to take Nate. The Metrostars takes Nate to their home that his 15 minutes outside of Springdale. There, Nate asks why they helped him. Janet answered that an evil Yo-kai Lord Doom possessed him. Nate becomes stund, then Mitchel gives Nate a cup of juice which makes him see Yo-kai for good. After Nate finished drinking the juice, both Mitchel and his wife Janet reveals their true forms which are anthropomorphic wolf Yo-kai going by the name White paw and, Silver Fang. Nate is surprised, however Silver Fang tells Nate that he and White Paw are sorry after what had happened 90 years ago. But White Paw tells Nate that he will be their new son, Nate accepts it. Silver Paw hands Nate some new cloths, Nate removes his black clothing and starts wearing new ones. White Paw takes Nate's black clothing away while saying "Now that your free from Lord Doom, you won't be needing these anymore." Nate agrees, and White Paw burns the back clothing. Later, Both White Paw and Silver Fang shows Nate his new room. Nate sees his new room, and starts to like it. Nate hugs his new parents and tears and says thank you. Later that night, Nate gets settled in to his room and looks out the window. He looks up in the sky and sees stars, un sure about the future he's in now. Characters Humans Nathan Metrostar Judge Swat Team Yo-kai White Paw (Debut) Silver Fang (Debut) Category:Shadowside 90 Years Later Category:Episodes Category:Alternate Universe,